Our Daily
by AzuMiyuki0
Summary: Kisah keseharian lima Boboiboy bersaudara diwarnai bumbu komedi dan taburan asam-manis kehidupan. Drabbles dari A – Z. Five BoBoiBoy! Elemental Siblings! Super Power! No Romance. Family & Friendship. [CHAPTER 1]


It's my first fic in this fandom. I hope you like it~

 **Rating: T**. Don't worry, it's safe ^^

 **Disclaimer** : Boboiboy belong to Animonsta. But, this fic is mine.

 **Warning:** Penistaan karakter. OOC dan Typo(s) bertebaran. Bahasa kasar disertai adegan nista tak pantas ditiru. Humor garing. Drama picisan. Tak memenuhi kaidah berbahasa Indonesia yang benar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **A – Angin**

Taufan hanya diam sendari tadi. Berpangku manis pada sebuah kursi kayu. Menumpu dagu pada tangan kanan, menatap keluar jendela bak orang putus pacar. Kadang nyengir tak jelas dan tertawa seperti orang gila. Ice yang sedang lewat sambil membawa tahu bulat, dibuat heran. Halilintar yang selalu menjadi target candaan anak hiperaktif itupun hari ini bisa santai, menyerup kopi sambil menontonton televisi. Seperti biasa, terdengar ocehan Gempa dan tawa Blaze.

"Astaga! Jemurannya!"

"Wow, apa yang terbang barusan itu kucing tetangga?"

"Blaze, bantu aku tanggkap semua."

"Tapi kak Gempa! Mereka terbang mulu!"

"Pokoknya— Astaga! Yang terbang tadi itu Adu Du?! Kenapa angin hari ini kencang sekali?"

"Mungkin karen— AHH! KOLORKU TERBANG!"

"Cuciannya.. Padahal sudah kucuci bersih.."

"Awas! ITU BISKUIT YAYA TERBANG, KAK!"

"Blaze, tangkap saja jemurannya. Banyak pakaian kita hilang. Ah, seragam karate kak Halilintar sama hoodienya Ice jadi kotor.."

"Hehe.. Nggak kebayang deh besok kak Halilin tanding pake baju lumpur belepotan tai kucing.. Trus Ice ke sekolah pake hoodie kayak gembel berbau tai ayam.."

Halilintar yang mendengar itu refleks menghancurkan remote.

Dan Ice masih bediri di tempat yang sama dengan tatapan mendingin.

"Taufan."

"Yaaa~?"

Lalu, tahu bulat dan televisi melayang bersamaan.

.

* * *

.

 **B – Balon**

Hari ini Halilintar berulang tahun.

Untuk merayakannya, beberapa anak dari kelasnya melemparinya tepung.

Juga memecahkan telur.

Tepat di kepalanya.

Greget.

Setelah itu mereka memberinya hadiah dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Lima buah balon.

Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru.

Anti-mainstream.

Halilintar yang merasa uratnya hampir putus, memutuskan untuk menyetrum mereka satu-satu.

Untunglah, Gempa sang penyelamat datang. Dia menghentikan perkelahian konyol antara anak petir belepotan tepung dengan anak-anak yang diketahui adalah biang kerok sekaligus teman kakaknya hanya dengan satu bogem tanah.

Akhirnya, mereka semua berdiam di ruang BK selama dua jam di temani anggota OSIS.

Dan diceramahi panjang lebar kali tinggi oleh para guru.

"Hah.. Untung sudah selesai.." keluh Gempa. Berjalan santai di samping kakaknya yang bertampang masam menuju jalan pulang.

"Kak,"

Halilintar terus diam sejak tadi. Ia merasa berbau busuk sepanjang jalan. Bisa-bisanya Gempa tahan di sebelahnya. Dia kembali menggeram.

' _Telur busuk sialan..'_

"Kakak tau kan mereka cuma becanda?"

Melupakan soal telur, teringat kembali dengan rambutnya yang putih bak orang ubanan.

"Mereka cuma mau merayakan ulang tahun.."

Sekarang wajahnya persis ibu-ibu ketebelan bedak.

' _Tepung kanji sialan..'_

"Mereka cuma lupa kalo kakak itu tempramental.."

Halilintar mendelik kesal. "Harus pake tepung sama balon?"

"Entah.. Setiap kali ada yang ulang tahun, selalu ada korban tepung dan telur. Itu tradisi entah sejak kapan, ngga ada yang tau. Dan soal balon itu, aku yakin mereka ngga tau kakak takut sama balon." Sebagai anak yang baik, Gempa berusaha meredakan emosi kakaknya. "Lagipula mereka sudah minta maaf 'kan?"

Halilintar menghela napas. Mungkin hari ini ia harus bersabar lebih banyak.

Tak lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Boboiboy. Halilintar membuka pintu rumah dan terkejut mendapati ketiga adiknya menyambut dengan seruan sama.

"Kak Halilintar! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Halilintar terdiam, masih kaget dengan _surprise_ yang tiba-tiba. Hingga lama-kelamaan tatapannya melembut.

Gempa tersenyum dan mendorong kakaknya pelan agar memasuki rumah.

"Kak Halilin lama! Kami capek nunggu!"

"Kenapa tampang kakak hancur gitu?"

"Btw, kami bikin kue! Harus makan nih~!"

Pesta kecil-kecilan itu memeriahkan malam di kediaman Boboiboy. Membuat Halilintar melupakan kejadian nista serta benda bulat terkutuk yang bisa membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak yang sedang menggantung dimana-mana dan menjadi dekorasi rumah saat itu.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama sampai Taufan menerbangkan semua kearahnya dibantu Blaze yang memecahkan semua dengan apinya.

 _Fixed_. Halilintar pingsan.

Di tangga pula.

Padahal dia belum mandi.

Gempa langsung mengomel sementara kedua saudaranya tertawa nista. Ice yang berusaha menggendong kakaknya, tak tahan dan menyiramnya karena bau.

Esoknya Halilintar tak sekolah karena berbagai alasan dan dua dari empat saudaranya diketahui masuk UGD.

.

* * *

.

 **C – Curang**

Air menghujam permukaan bumi bak tsunami.

Kobaran api mengapung di udara, membakar segala yang dilewati.

Butiran es setajam jarum berterbangan mengiris kulit.

Puluhan bola api dilempar dengan penuh amarah, ditangkis dengan mudah oleh pelindung dari air.

Blaze menatap lawan dengan sebenci-bencinya.

"Kau, beraninya kau.."

Cakram api kini dikeluarkan. Hawa panas makin membakar udara.

Ice yang sendari tadi hanya menatap dingin, mengeluarkan meriamnya.

"Kau tau? Aku bisa membekukanmu dengan mudah."

"Hah? Sayangnya kau akan kubakar terlebih dulu!"

"Heh. Lihat saja nanti."

Dan kedua elemental itu kembali saling serang.

Taufan yang duduk bersila di ambang pintu berseru keras.

"Ayo, Blaze! Jangan mau kalah! Cepat bakar dia! Hei, Ice! Tunjukan kekuatanmu! Buat anak itu beku!"

 _Kakak macam apa ini coba?!_

Mengacuhkan kakak gila mereka, Blaze dan Ice terus menyerang sendari berdebat.

"Kau tau apa balasan bagi pencuri kue?"

Ice menembakan bola es dengan semena-mena. Hampir saja menghancurkan pagar, kalau saja tidak terbuat dari baja.

"Hah! Bagianmu selalu dua kali lebih besar dariku!"

Blaze membalasnya dengan satu kibasan api yang besar. Ice melindungi diri dalam pusaran air. Pohon-pohon rindang yang tumbuh di taman belakang mereka kini hangus semua.

Ice kembali membuat tsunami. "Itu karena kau makan _cupcake_ ku."

Blaze menghalau dengan api besarnya. Air dan api kini bertabrakan.

"Heh? Memangnya siapa yang makan nasi lemakku tadi pagi?!"

"Kau makan mie gorengku!"

"Bagianmu selalu lebih banyak dari yang lain! Terutama dariku!"

"Memangnya salah?"

"Itu curang!"

Halilintar hanya menatap datar kelewat seram ke arah halaman belakang. Dimana terdapat dua makhluk yang tengah adu mulut sambil bertempur. Dan satu lagi sedang menyoraki mereka bergantian.

Kekacauan yang baru.

Ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan mereka kalau saja bukan saudara kandung. Dia benar-benar capek sekarang dan pingin tidur secepatnya setelah pertandingan karate tadi.

"Hoi, apa lagi ini, hah?"

Dua elemental yang saling serang tetap tak berhenti. Mereka malah saling tunjuk sambil menatap ke arah rumah.

"DIA YANG MULAI DULUAN!"

Sang kakak tertua mengendus kesal. Kemudian menatap seram ke mahkluk di depannya yang bersorak-sorai sejak tadi. "Kau ada di sini dari tadi dan nggak mengentikan mereka?"

Taufan menengok ke belakang. "Mereka butuh latihan. Kak Hali tau, Ice paling jarang mengeluarkan kekuatan dan Blaze harus belajar mengontrol apinya."

Halilintar hanya diam. Aura seramnya perlahan mereda. Memandang kedua adiknya saling lempar es dan api, merasa alasan Taufan masuk akal karena mereka semua memang kurang latihan. Ditambah dia sudah terlalu capek untuk mengurusi mereka.

Rasanya penat dan pingin cepat-cepat menggunakan teknik mujarab menghilangkan penat turun-temurun; berendam lama-lama di air panas. Berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil air minum, Halilintar menghiraukan amarah Blaze dan Ice yang saling sahut, diselingi suara tubrukan dan ledakan serta sorakan gaje dari Taufan.

 _GUBRAK! DUAR! BOOM!_

"Ayo, Ice! Dia makan kuemu!"

"Ya! KAU SELALU MAKAN KUEKU!"

"Itu karena kau lambat! Dan BAGIANMU SELALU LEBIH BANYAK DARIKU! ITU CURANG!"

"Itu benar, Blaze! Dia curang! Bahkan jatahku saja selalu sedikit!"

 _BRAAKKK! DUAR!_

Halilintar mendelik kesal. Jadi ini cuma karena makanan?!

Memang selalu dia dan Gempa yang mengurus pembagian makanan; Gempa membagi jatah sesuai kondisi dan diusahakan selalu adil, bila ada yang protes maka Halilintar akan memukulnya. Setiap bagian selalu siap sedia dan tersusun rapi. Dan mereka kelahi karena itu?

Alasan bodoh. Mereka tidak benar-benar bertarung. Lagipula ada pengendali angin yang sedang mengawasi mereka. Ditambah ada Gempa yang akan menghentikan mereka—

Ngomong-ngomong soal Gempa, dia sudah berdiri di tengah dapur sekarang.

Dengan aura hitam mengerikan.

"Oh.. Begitu.."

Semua orang di sana seketika menghentikan kegiatan. Gempa berjalan melewati Taufan yang duduk di ambang pintu dan berdiri di tengah-tengah teras belakang. Menatap halaman mereka yang sudah setengah hancur.

"Kalian menghancurkan taman belakang demi kue? Kalian tau kita tidak kekurangan uang."

Blaze menatap kakaknya dengan tidak percaya. Pembagian makanan adalah hal paling penting di dunia dan kakaknya tidak mengerti itu?! Ia pun menunjuk sosok di sebelahnya dengan kesal. "Tapi dia selalu curang, kak!"

Ice mengalihkan pandang dari sosok di teras dan berteriak kesal pada anak di sampingnya. "Kau suka mengambil makananku!"

Gempa menyilangkan kedua tangan. Kedua adiknya mulai keringat dingin. "Mulai sekarang, selama 2 minggu kalian dilarang makan cemilan apapun. "

 _JEDER!_

Petir kak Halilintar serasa menyambar mereka berdua.

' _DUNIA TANPA CEMILAN ITU HAMPA, KAK!'_

Sayang, saat pengganti ibu alias pengurus rumah mereka sudah bertitah, maka selesai sudah.

"Mulai sekarang kalian harus belajar sabar! Dan berbagi. Bersihkan semua ini sebelum makan malam. Kalau belum selesai juga, jangan harap kalian boleh masuk ke dalam." Ia melangkah ke dalam rumah dan berhenti di depan kulkas. "Kak Halilintar, Kak Taufan, kalian juga seharusnya menghentikan sebelum ada perkelahian. Untung mereka tidak kenapa-napa. Kalau mereka kelahi sampai masuk rumah sakit lagi gimana?"

"Tapi Gempa, mereka butuh latihan—"

"Kakak sekalian juga nggak boleh makan cemilan selama 2 minggu."

' _WAIT, WHAT?!'_

"Jangan harap aku mau beli atau bikin."

' _TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!'_

Di sini, Halilintar merasa bisa mendengar teriakan batin adik-adiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena semua lagi masa hukuman, _Black Forest_ di kulkas sama _Raspberry Pie_ yang baru aja kubeli, ku habisin ya." Gempa membuka kulkas. Mengambil sebuah kue coklat di tangan kanan dan membawa kotak besar berhias cantik di tangan kiri.

Semua saudaranya hanya diam menatap penuh harap.

"Cepat bersihin kekacauannya. Nanti keburu malam."

Ia berjalan santai menuju tangga dan menghilang di sana. Keempat anak di dapur hanya bisa membeku.

' _D-DIA CURAAANNNGGGGG!'_

.

* * *

.

 **D – Depresi**

Akhir-akhir ini Gempa jarang memasak. Dan jikalau memasak pun dia akan mengacaukannya. Persis seperti sate usus ikan, oseng kulit rambutan, sup darah bebek atau rendang asam pahit dua hari yang lalu.

Akhirnya Ice lah yang menggantikan tugas memasak selama kakaknya depresi. Masakan Ice cukup enak, tidak seperti tiga saudaranya yang bahkan tidak becus memasak nasi. Hanya saja Ice terlalu malas memasak, sehingga seisi rumah jarang merasakan masakannya.

Diketahui anak yang paling lambat pulang ke rumah gara-gara urusan OSIS itu tengah sibuk dengan hari ulang tahun sekolah mereka yang tinggal lima hari lagi. Menurut Taufan, bazar, lomba olahraga, dan pertunjukan seni itu tidak harus digabung dalam saat yang sama. Tapi sebagai anak rajin yang bertanggung jawab, pintar dan tidak bisa menolak sesuatu alias terlalu baik pangkat dua, Gempa tidak bisa menolak saat diminta mengemban itu semua oleh kepala sekolah.

Berkat tugas sebagai ketua OSIS merangkap ketua kelas, ditambah urusan rumah (kakak, adik gilanya) dan perihal sekolah, ia hampir tidak tidur tiap malam. Terlalu sibuk menyiapkan proposal, persiapan sekolah dan jadi babu di rumah tiap hari. Saat di kelas, anak itu di kabarkan tertidur pulas saat pelajaran.

Akibatnya, Gempa selalu hadir dengan kantung mata, rambut kusut, wajah pucat dan jalan sempoyongan bak zombie di pagi hari. Tidur di jam pelajaran dan capek kuadrad ketika jam istirahat dimana ia harus menyelesaikan semua persiapan ulang tahun sekolah sementara orang lain bersahaja menikmati bekal makanan atau rela gila menjadi tukang di sekolah bersama anggota OSIS saat semua orang sudah mandi dan berguling-guling di ranjang.

Laptopnya terus menyala tiap jam, bergantian dengan komputer dan mesin print di rumah. Smartphonenya bergetar tiap menit. Persediaan tinta, paku dan kertas HVS selalu habis. Rumah terbengkalai bak kandang babi (tidak ada yang berinisiatif membersihkan rumah) dan kakak-adiknya tidak terurus (Ice baru mau memasak kalau perutnya pekoncongan saja). Kini ia terlalu sibuk bekerja bak orang gila, bahkan sering lupa untuk mengurus diri seperti makan atau mandi.

Tapi, di dalam rumah Boboiboy tidak hanya dia saja yang depresi.

Hal ini juga tengah melanda Taufan. Anak hiperaktif kelewat jahil ini mendapatkan nilai merah pada setiap bidang studi yang tidak disukainya. Karenanya, sang anak tercintanya yang berwarna biru dan minta dipeluk (dibaca: _skateboard_ ) harus disita kepala sekolah. Dan baru dikembalikan saat dia berhasil mendapat nilai tinggi saat remedial. Benda itu jadikan sebagai barang jaminan tanpa seizinnya dan disekap entah dimana.

Sungguh kejam. Ditambah orang-orang di rumah menyita uang jajannya, sebagai balasan karena terlalu jahil. Sehingga dia tidak bisa membeli bahkan menyewa _skateboard_. Pengen pinjam punya teman, tapi tidak ada yang mau minjamin karena di ancam Halilintar.

 _Well_ , menurut Taufan ini neraka. Sungguh teganya dunia memisahkan mereka. Dia dan anaknya ( _skateboard_ ) tidak pernah terpisahkan, bahkan saat tidur! Hidup mulai terasa hampa bagi Taufan, terlebih empat hari lagi ada pertandingan nasional _skateboard_ dan sumpah, dia belum melakukan persiapan apapun.

Sebenarnya Taufan bukanlah anak nakal. Anak itu bisa mendapat rangking pertama di kelasnya dengan mudah tanpa kesulitan. Sayangnya, dia hanya malas. Lebih suka bermain dan jalan-jalan bersama anaknya dibanding berkutat dengan buku. Akhirnya, dia tak menyentuh buku sedikit pun saat ulangan dan lebih memilih bersenang-senang meski sudah diperingatkan. Hebatnya anak ini masih bisa mendapat nilai teringgi di kelas dalam tiap bidang studi yang disukainya.

Para guru sangat menyayangkan hal itu dan membantunya dengan memberi soal berlebih.

Dalam artian; tugas yang lebih banyak.

Remedial juga tinggal tiga hari lagi.

Taufan merasa gila.

Sama halnya dengan anak tertua di keluarga Boboiboy; Halilintar. Seluruh semenanjung Malaysia tahu bahwa juara nasional karate berturut-turut adalah dia. Sialnya beberapa hari yang lalu, anak yang mendapat julukan _ace_ terkuat di sekolah itu kalah dalam pertandingan final dan mendapatkan juara dua. Rekor dunia terpecahkan. Halilintar kalah telak. Kesal dan sedih bercampur aduk. Kini aura disekitarnya selalu suram bak kuburan.

Belum lagi tauran antar pelajar yang selalu membuatnya naik darah. Maklum, tempat lima Boboiboy bersudara bersekolah adalah sekolah _elite_ yang memiliki banyak musuh. Untuk itu, didirikanlah komite kedisiplinan di sekolah untuk menjaga ketertiban dan menjaga lingkungan tetap aman.

Halilintar, sebagai salah satu anggota terkuat, harus membantu mengatasi semua agar tidak mengacaukan kegiatan sekolah. Sudah menjadi tugas komite kedisiplinan untuk menangani orang-orang itu, hingga setiap hari pulang dalam keadaan babak belur; penuh luka lebam, baju sobek, tampang hancur dan tangan atau kaki terkilir.

Sebenarnya bekat itu pula, kondisi Halilintar kurang baik saat pertandingnya. Dan demi apa, dia masih bisa mendapat juara dua nasional.

Kini dia stress berat meladeni musuh sekolah tiap hari. Ditambah luka batin bekas kekalahan kemarin belum juga sembuh. Mengacuhkan semua hal sebenarnya merupakan jalan terbaik, tapi mengigat beberapa murid yang tak bersalah menjadi sasaran dan banyak yang terluka, ditambah sekolah tengah melakukan persiapan hari jadi yang tidak boleh dirusak, bahkan terganggu sedikit pun, membuat Halilintar terpaksa mengeluarkan energi penuh untuk hal ini.

Akhirnya, Halilintar memiliki banyak kegiatan rutin tiap hari; latihan, rapat, bertarung, kelaparan, mandi, meditasi, bersihin luka, merenung, latihan lagi, diam sebentar, introspeksi diri, sadar diri, tidur.

Dia juga sama gilanya. Juga jadi lebih sensi dan acuh sekarang.

Hampir tiap malam (saat semua anak berkumpul di rumah), lima kloningan itu merasakan malam yang sunyi dan mencekam bak kapal pecah berhantu. Padahal kediaman Boboiboy yang terbilang golongan atas itu tidak pernah sepi. Selalu terdengar suara bising; ledakan, tubrukan, teriakan, tawa membahana dan lain-lain. Akibat sunyinya rumah itu, para tetangga yang sudah kebal telinganya menjadi ketakutan sendiri.

Tetapi dalam keadaan apapun, kelima Boboiboy selalu melestarikan budaya makan bersama.

Ya, makan dengan aura yang sama mengerikan dikarenakan hal yang berbeda-beda. Persis seperti malam ini yang masih terasa suram. Meski biasanya mereka selalu bercanda, saling curhat gaje, bergossip, berebut makanan, berkelahi, memecahkan piring, yang diakhiri amukan bahkan pertarungan.

Makanan kali ini terasa hambar. Dan sungguh-sungguh tidak enak (karena tangan Blaze ikut campur). Tetapi mereka tetap tidak komplain.

"Kakak sekalian pada depresi semua." Blaze berkomentar selagi mengepel lantai. Menatap kepergian ketiga kakaknya yang mengarah ke pintu berbeda.

Berbeda dengan ketiga kakaknya yang depresi semua, Blaze dan Ice baik-baik saja. Nilai mereka bagus. Pelajaran dan kegiatan di sekolah lancar. Tidak pernah terlibat hal merepotkan. Pergaulan selalu mulus. Perlombaan yang diikuti dimenangkan semua. Sehat walafiat (meski sering kelaparan) dan tidak punya beban pikiran. Hidup mereka masih santai seperti biasa. "Aku pengen urusan mereka cepet selesai."

Ice hanya berguman selagi mencuci piring. Blaze memang terlihat kesepian dan kurang kerjaan. Biasanya anak itu selalu punya kegiatan nista bersama kak Taufan. Sayangnya kakak paling iseng sejagad raya itu sedang berjuang melototi buku tiap jam demi mendapat anaknya kembali.

Ice juga tidak sesantai dulu. Dia harus mengerjakan perkerjaan rumah. Karena ialah yang paling bisa diandalkan setelah Gempa. Mengelap semua piring dan menyusunnya di lemari, ia menatap Blaze yang berdiri mengenggam pel dengan wajah ceria.

"Ice, kita depresi juga yuk!"

"Hah?"

"Supaya _fair_ gitu~"

Ice hanya menatapnya datar. Ia menutup lemari piring dan menguncinya rapat.

"Aku penasan gimana rasanya. Kakak semua jadi pada berubah. Kita harus berubah juga! Jangan mau kalah sama mereka!"

"..."

"Kita juga harus stress dan gila juga! Aku bakal cari cara supaya kita depresi!"

"..Aku nggak ikut. Bodo amat."

"Ehh.. Masih marah soal kemarin ya?" Blaze nyengir nakal. "Ohya, akhir-akhir ini kamu diam di rumah terus. Pasti masih kesakitan gara-gara pertarungan kemarin? Ah, aku nggak nyangka kamu selemah itu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang kau LEMAH!"

Seketika air di gelas dan bak cuci piring berkumpul jadi satu. Suhunya menurun drastis dan mengeluarkan uap dingin selagi berpusar mengelilingi dapur. "Kemari kau, Blaze. Kita lihat siapa yang lemah."

Blaze mengeluarkan apinya, membakar udara di dalam ruangan. "Oke! Awas kalo nangis ya!"

"Hah? Bukannya yang cengeng itu kau?"

"Huh?"

"KUBILANG KAU CENGENG!"

"AKU TIDAK CENGENG! DASAR LEMAH!"

"APA?!"

 _GUBRAK! DUAR! BOOM!_

 _Braakkk!_

' _Sialan.. Aku kepeleset sabun.'_

Halilintar yang sedang meditasi di kamar mandi harus terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit; kepala membentur lantai, kedua kaki ke atas dan sabun jatuh tepat di atas batang hidungnya. Dikejutkan oleh suara ledakan dan benda hancur, membuatnya murka.

Sang kakak tertua dalam keluarga Boboiboy itu berdiri dan menarik nafas dalam. "KALIAN BISA DIAM NGGAK?!"

Teriakan seram dari kamar mandi membuat suasana hening selama berberapa menit. Halilintar pun melanjutkan meditasinya di bawah shower.

Tak selang lima menit, terdengar ledakan lagi.

Kakak tertua yang sudah gila pingin mencakar-cakar dinding, memutuskan melingkari handuk di bawah perutnya dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Mendapati kedua adik termudanya asyik saling jambak, ia memilih melempar sebuah keris petir pada mereka. Sial, Ice dengan gesitnya menghalau dengan pusaran air dan membuat arah tembakan Halilintar meleset. Senjata mengerikan itu berbelok, menuju tepat ke arah box panel listrik.

 _DOM!_

 _SIIINGGG! JEDER!_

...

"Kak, listrik jadi mati."

"MEMANGNYA SALAH SIAPA?!"

"Salah kak Halilin lah!"

"ASTAGA! DOKUMENKU BELUM DI SAVEEE!"

"WOI! BISA DIEM NGGAK?! AKU LAGI BELAJAR!"

"LISTRIK KITA KENAPA?!"

"Tau tuh! Kak Halilin!"

"YANG SALAH ITU KALIAN!"

"Bukan aku. Blaze yang mulai."

"GIMANA CARAKU DAPATIN ANAKKU KEMBALI KALO KAYA GINI?!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

Entah kesambet apa saya jadi bikin ff nista. (^^;)

Mari berdoa sama-sama biar saya bisa cepat update.

Review, please?


End file.
